jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Diavolo/Gallery
Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Diavolo listed as Araki's fourth favorite character in 2000 Manga= Diavolo_baby.png|Diavolo as a baby along with his mother Boss flashback in suit.png|"The Boss" first appears in the manga, shrouded and wearing a suit TheBossSilhouette.jpg|Upon hearing that he had a daughter, The Boss orders Passione to bring her to him Diavenice.png|Diavolo hidden in the dark in Venice (Chapter 510) TheBoss&Trish.jpg|Abducting Trish, planning to kill her TheBoss.png|The Boss decides to rid himself of the traitor, Bucciarati BucciaratiPunchedbyKC.png|Spraying Bucciarati's blood everywhere BrunoFatallyInjured.jpg|Mortally wounding the traitor Boss&KCSittingAround.jpg|Tauntingly sitting in front of Bucciarati, figuring out Giorno Giovanna's status as another traitor BossResearch.jpg|The Boss doing extensive research on Team Bucciarati and Trish Keyboard.png|Breaking a keyboard out of frustration with the Team Bucciarati's success against his own assassins DoppioTransform.png|Doppio transforming into The Boss when angered TheBossDoppioClothes.PNG|The Boss in Doppio's clothes, attacking a fortune teller TheBossTaxiDriver.png|Attacking a taxi driver/conman DiavoloRisottoFlesh.PNG|The Boss emerges from Doppio, covered by Risotto Nero's flesh RisottoAerosmithAttack.jpg|Attacked by Aerosmith controlled by Metallica as Risotto's final attack HalfASecond.png|The Boss uses King Crimson to erase half a second and avoid Narancia's attack DiavoloMold.PNG|Mold of The Boss' face, created with the help of Moody Blues before it crumbled DiavoloReveal.jpg|Diavolo finally reveals himself Diavolo_Colored_Official.png|Diavolo and Doppio colored illustration Bruavolo.png|Bruno Bucciarati in the body of Diavolo after the effects of Chariot Requiem RequiemFades.PNG|Diavolo is forced back into his own body as Requiem dies Diavictory.png|Diavolo prematurely declares his victory over Giorno DiavoloKillingGiorno.PNG|Diavolo forecasts his victory over Giorno Fragmented.png|Diavolo's fragmented pupils with his distinctive highlights Diavoloscrewed.png|Diavolo shortly before being "killed" by Gold Experience Requiem diavoloelimination.jpg|Diavolo being "killed" by Gold Experience Requiem DiavoloFear.jpg|Diavolo afraid of his impending "death" Dontclosetome.png|"Stay away from Me!" Driven insane by his endless death cycle, Diavolo begs a harmless child for mercy in his last appearance |-| Anime= Diavolo-fightinggold.png|Diavolo making a brief appearance in Fighting Gold |-| Covers= Chapter 520 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 520 Cover Chapter 571 Cover A.png|Chapter 571 Cover Chapter 572 Cover A.png|Chapter 572 Cover Chapter 575.jpg|Chapter 575 Cover Chapter 576 Cover A.png|Chapter 576 Cover Chapter 577.jpg|Chapter 577 Cover Chapter 578.jpg|Chapter 578 Cover Chapter 581 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 581 Cover Chapter 582.jpg|Chapter 582 Cover Chapter 583 Cover A.png|Chapter 583 Cover Chapter 587.jpg|Chapter 587 Cover Chapter 588 Cover A.png|Chapter 588 Cover |-| Sketches= Diav1.jpg Diav2.jpg GioGio= Giogio12.png|Diavolo/The Boss with King Crimson and Doppio in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) DiavoloLoadingScreen.png|The Boss in a loading screen GGPS2KingCrimson.png|The Boss and King Crimson DiavoloLoadingScreen1.png DiavoloLoadingScreen2.png |-| ASB= Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo's render, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle DiavoloErasingTimeASB.jpg|Diavolo's "Erasing Time" skill, ASB DiavoloHHA0.jpg|Diavolo activating his HHA, ASB DiavoloHHA.jpg|Diavolo's HHA ending, ASB D&KC-ASB.jpg|Diavolo activating his GHA, ASB DiavoloGHA.jpg|Diavolo during his GHA, ASB DiavoloWin2.png|Diavolo's Win Pose B, ASB Diavolo A.jpg|Diavolo Costume A in All Star Battle Diavolo B.jpg|Diavolo Costume B in All-Star-Battle Theboss.png|Diavolo's "The Boss" alternate costume, based off his original design 5dvl.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Diavolo, along with other main antagonists, in All Star Battle |-| EoH= Diavolo jojoeoh.png|Diavolo's render, Eyes of Heaven Diavolo_EoH.png|Diavolo fight intro in Eyes of Heaven DiavoloAttackEoH.jpg|Diavolo fighting Fugo, EoH DiavoloEoHAttack.jpg|Ditto DiavoloEoHDHA.jpg|Diavolo activating his DHA, EoH Diavolo.jpeg|Diavolo as a Super Action Statue figure Category:Galleries